Things
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: Tony remembers things that Ziva and him used to do. Based on the song Things sung by Dean Martin and Nancy Sinatra. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the lyrics to "Things." **

* * *

It was closing in on 8 in the evening and McGee stood up.

"I'm going down to Abby's. Let Gibbs know when he gets back." Ziva looked up from her work and nodded. McGee looked over at Tony who was at the window for some acknowledge that he had heard him, but none came. As McGee headed for the elevator, Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Tony didn't respond he gaze fixated on something outside. Ziva followed his line of vision. There was a girl no more than the age of 24 with long wavy brunette hair holding the hand of a sailor dressed in white. She whispered something into his ear and they both laughed.

"What are you thinking about?" She tried again.

"Things," he responded vaguely.

"Things?" She questioned.

"Things we used to do," he said tearing his gaze away from the couple to the woman in front of him.

Ziva paused for a moment, "Like what?"

"Like a walk in the park"

"_What could possible be fun about the park?" Tony complained as Ziva dragged him toward the entrance of the park._

"_Would you rather go to a museum?" Ziva challenged._

"_No," Tony said quickly._

"_Then let's go," she said. Tony just smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and linked his fingers with hers. He realized it was an artistry park. There were painters selling there work, musicians playing real or make shift instruments, dance troupes, custom jewelers, etc. Ziva lead him to one of the painters. He was an old African American man wearing old brown pants and a light blue shirt with suspenders. _

"_Morgan, how are you?" Ziva asked._

"_Ziva good to see you. I'm well and yourself?" He responded with slight drawl._

"_I'm well. This is Tony," She introduced. _

"_How you doing, sir?" He said shaking his hand._

"_Great, mighty strong hand shake you got there, son," Morgan smiled._

"_Do you still have it?" She asked him._

"_I do. I don't think I'll have that long though. She'll probably sell by the end of the day." He said pulling it out. It was a painting of a ballet dancer wearing the palest pink ballet slippers and ballet costumes that had a white bodice with blue flowers that started at the right shoulder and ended on the left at the waist; where her tulle skirt began coming to the knee. She was standing at a side profile with her arms above her head and her body twisted at the waist so that the audience could see her face, Ziva's face._

"_Well, what do you think?" She said smiling at Tony._

"_I think," Tony said, "I'll take it. How much Morgan?"_

"_I was going to sell it at 100, but 75 for you. Let me wrap it up for you."_

_As Morgan was wrapping it up, Ziva said quietly in his ear, "You know you did not have to buy it. I did not bring you here for that."_

_Tony turned to face her, "I know and that's not why I bought it."_

"_Here it is, sir. If it was any other person I would have said take care of that ya hear, but you I don't need to tell." Morgan smiled handing over the painting._

_Tony smiled and took the painting handing over a 100-dollar bill, "Keep the change."_

"_Thank ya kindly, sir," he replied._

_Tony stopped in mid-turn and said, "I've been meaning to ask; is your last name Freeman?"_

_Morgan just laughed as Ziva turned Tony back around and led him away. _

"Like a kiss in the dark."

_It was April, the snow had melted and DC was having sporadic thunderstorms. Tonight was no quiet night. Though it was not raining, the winds were heavy. On black leather couch in the dark, Tony and Ziva were watching __The Godfather__. They watched intently as Tessio walked up Michael at Vito's funeral. As he was about to open his mouth when the power went out in Ziva's apartment._

_ "Seriously," Tony exclaimed._

_ Ziva got up off the couch and flicked the light switch to make sure the power was actually gone. _

_ "Ugh, Tessio was just about reveal his true colors and the power decides to blow."_

_ Ziva smiled at his antics, "Relax Tony, I will go and get a candle. The power will be back soon."_

_ Ziva found a twisted candlestick and a candlestick holder but no matches. "Tony I can't find the matches," she called from the kitchen._

_ "Don't worry I have a lighter," he responded._

_ Ziva closed the drawer she had opened and walked back into the living room. She knelt down between the couch and the coffee table and placed the candlestick in the candlestick holder. Tony slid down from the couch and pulled out the lighter. The wick sizzled at the touch of the flame. The light immediately brought color to Ziva's face. Her hair that had been in a plait all day had been freed; falling in curls to frame her face. The light began to flicker. _

_ "The window is open. I should close it," Ziva said beginning to get up._

_ "Leave it." Tony said grabbing a hold of her hand, but not taking his eyes off her. _

_ Ziva squinted her eyes in confusion but sat back down. There was another gust of wind and Ziva's free hand went up to save the light, but Tony caught her hand midway._

_ "Let it go. It can be relit if needed," he said leaning toward her. A second later another gust of wind blew the candle out and Tony pressed his lips to hers._

"Like a sailboat ride."

_Ziva and Tony had been sent to Annapolis to pick up reports from the Naval Academy. It was a lovely day as they walked along the pier to their car. _

_ "Ah," Tony sighed, "the sailing capital of the world."_

_ Ziva glanced at him sideways and smirked; shaking her head._

_ "What it's a beautiful city?" Tony said seeing her expression. _

_ "Nothing. We've got to drive over an hour back to DC." _

_ "Come on Zee," Tony whined, "Let's go on a boat ride."_

_ "What boat ride?" Ziva asked incredulously, "All the tours are two hours each. Gibbs will have our necks if we don't get back soon."_

_ Tony raised first finger and said, "Heads. Gibbs will have our heads. If not a sailboat ride, then let's walk along the marina. Five minutes and then we'll go." Tony negotiated. Ziva opened her mouth to say no when Tony put his finger to her lips and continued, "When are we going to be in this city again on a day like this?"_

_ "Tony we can come back this weekend if you really want." Ziva reasoned._

_ "We're on call this weekend," Tony responded effortlessly. "Zee, five minutes."_

_ "Fine five minutes," she consented._

_ Tony grinned and took her hand led her down to the marina. _

_ "They really are beautiful," Ziva said as she saw different ships. _

_ "They sure are. How much do you think one of these costs?" Tony said looking at a yacht._

_ Before Ziva could respond, a voice said, "Probably about your entire suit wardrobe, Sex Machine."_

_ Tony turned to find a man wearing light wash jean, a white shirt, and a brown leather bomber jacket. "Computer Captain," Tony said._

_ "Thank god you remembered," Computer Captain said clapping Tony's hand and pulling him into a one-armed hug._

_ "Troy, this is my partner Ziva." Tony introduced._

_ "Ziva, this Troy Andrews. He was my big in the frat. The only one who knew where he was going."_

_ "Did not rub off on you, obviously," Ziva responded, "Pleasure to meet you, Troy."_

_ "He turned out okay," Troy smiled, "Nice to meet you too. So you guys just visiting? Did you take a tour yet?"_

_ "Actually, …" Ziva started only to have Tony cut her off, "We haven't had a tour yet. Zee keeps saying she doesn't want to spend two hours on a ship."_

_ "He also forgot to mention that we have to get back to D.C." Ziva smiled._

_ "Let me take you guys out into the bay. I'll have you back in 20 minutes." Troy said._

_ Tony looked absolutely thrilled at the idea. "Yes on one condition," Ziva leveraged with Tony._

_ "Name it," Tony said._

_ "I drive back." Ziva smirked. Tony's face immediately dropped. They're eyes met glaring for dominance. After thirty seconds of silence, Tony, keeping his eyes on Ziva, said, "Start your engines Troy."_

_ Troy smirked and led the way to where his sailboat was docked. Ziva sat along edge, while Tony stood up with Troy at the wheel._

_ "Damn, I really want one of these," Tony said._

_ "May you should take up shipbuilding," Ziva suggested with a smirk._

_ Tony gave her a look that clearly said he didn't appreciate the teasing, "I wouldn't last one minute in Gibbs's basement."_

_ "Gibbs the father-in-law, Tony?" Troy smirked._

_ Tony scoffed, "Might as well be and the killer is that I knew him first."_

_ "Gibbs is our boss," Ziva explained._

_ "So what's in his basement?"_

_ "He builds boats in his basement," Tony explained._

_ "Why don't you buy one off him?" Troy suggested._

_ Ziva sniggered at the thought and Tony said, "I value my life, Troy."_

_ "What am I missing?"_

_ "His boats are named after his ex-wives." Ziva said._

_ Troy cringed and the information, "I take it back man."_

_ Tony nodded. Ziva turned back to look at the marina. It was beautiful, a sea of white sails docked in clear harbor. She felt a pair of arms envelope her. She smiled and leaned back into Tony. It truly was a beautiful day._

"What about the night we cried."

_After the mix up at the front desk of the lobby and Tony having to pull an angry Ziva from pouncing the poor French man. It didn't stop her from cursing at both him and the man behind the desk. They settled into their one bed hotel room. _

_ "I will take the couch," Ziva said shortly._

_ "I don't think so." Tony responded, "I'll take the couch."_

_ "I do not want hear you complain about your back tomorrow morning,"_

_ "Ziva you are not sleeping on the couch," Tony said with finality. _

_ "Then neither are you," Ziva said with the same conviction. _

_ "Fine," Tony said._

_ "Fine," she repeated. They freshened up and went for dinner. Afterwards, Tony insisted they go see the Eiffel Tower. Ziva watched him as his lit up along with all the lights, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Ziva smiled and wondered if she would ever be able to reach that state again in her life. They returned to the hotel and turned in._

_ An ear-piercing scream woke Tony up. He turned around to see Ziva in tears and thrashing about. _

_ "Ziva, wake up," he said shaking her. _

_ Ziva woke up with a start. She immediately sat up in bed and moved as far away as possible from Tony. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at Tony with a blank doe-eyed look. She was still crying from dream. Tony moved closer and raised his hand to wipe her tears. She caught his hand in mid-air without breaking eye contact with him._

_ "Ziva," he whispered, "it's me."_

_ Ziva loosened her grip on his wrist and let him entwine his hand with hers. He lifted his other hand wiped her tears away. They both stared intently at each other; arms length apart from each other. Her muscles were stiff and uncomfortable under his touch. Finally she lowered her eyes and he understood. No words needed to be said; her silence said it all. He lifted her chin up and stared at her with even more intensity so she met his gaze. She collapsed when she saw the realization in his face. Tony pulled her into a hug as silent sobs racked her body. His shirt absorbed her tears. Now only if his body could absorb her pain would Tony feel less useless. His silent tears fell down his cheeks as he whispered softly repeated to Ziva, "It'll be okay. I'm here. No one will ever lay a hand on you."_

"Things like a lover's vow."

_Tony and Ziva were in King's Bay Georgia. They had just wrapped up an investigation and were heading back to Jacksonville to catch their flight back to D.C. _

_They were about half way there when "Looks like we'll need to fill up gas."_

_Ziva fiddled with the navigation and said, "If you take the next exit and turn left there's a town. We can fill up gas there."_

_They pulled up at a gas station and an African American man of about 50 greeted them, "Welcome to Yulee, folks. What can I do for ya?"_

"_Fill her up, please," Tony said hand him 40 dollars._

"_You got it, sir," he said, "Where you folks from?"_

"_What makes you think we are not from around here?" Ziva asked._

"_No offense, ma'am, but it's a small town and you don't dress like Southerners," he said._

_Tony and Ziva chuckled, "We're from D.C." Tony answered._

"_Mighty fine city." He said._

"_You've been?" Ziva asked._

"_No ma'am, just seen pictures."_

_Tony and Ziva smiled._

"_All done," the man said. _

"_Thank you," Tony said tipping the guy. "Do you know a place to eat?"_

"_Sure do, there's a sandwich joint two streets down on the left. Right across from the church."_

"_Thank you." Tony said. _

"_They parked across the street at the church and ate their lunch. Returning to their car, they were approached by a young couple. They were both African American in their early twenties. The girl wore an airy plain white dress that reached her ankles and the boy wore blue slacks, a white shirt, and carried a worn, but still functional beige blazer. "Excuse us, but could you be our witnesses?" the boy asked, "Bess and I want to get married, while everyone still at the Baxter wedding."_

"_That way no one can say anythin'. We promise it won't take long." Bess said._

_Tony refrained himself saying 'You got it Porgy,' and instead said, "Sure why not," before Ziva had a chance to protest. _

"_Thank you sir." They said. The four of them walked up to the church; the couple walking behind Tony and Ziva. _

"_Why did you say yes?" Ziva hissed._

"_We've got three hours till our flight and Jacksonville is less than 20 minutes away. We've got plenty of time. And this right here is a shotgun wedding. When are you going to get a chance to be a part of one?" Tony responded. Ziva smiled and continued walking up to the church. They both stepped over the broom that was in front of the church door and the couple behind them gasped. Tony and Ziva turned around. _

"_What's wrong?" Ziva asked._

_Bess laughed, "I thought you were going to be witnesses to Jack and my wedding and here we turned into your witnesses."_

"_We're not married," Tony said confused._

_Jack smiled, "Maybe not a minute ago, but you guys jumped the broom."_

_Tony chuckled realizing what had just happened. Ziva, on the other had, was still confused. "Jumped the broom," she repeated._

_Tony theatrically got down on one knee and said, "Sweetcheeks, we've known each other for close to seven years. I think we should be taking our relationship to the next level. Seeing that you already married me as of two minutes ago, why don't we just go down to the courthouse and sign the papers and make it official. We can have green-eyed, olive skinned babies with your ninja skills and my amazing humor. Whatda ya say?"_

"_Tony get off the floor," Ziva said. _

"_But sweetcheeks, our love, our life. You haven't answered." Tony said._

"_Tony," Ziva said as the couple laughed. Tony got up off the floor._

"_Jumping the broom is an old tradition for us in South. It was a way to get married back in the old days," Bess replied._

"_I see," Ziva said._

"_So technically we're married, Zee," Tony joked._

"_You want to repeat that to Gibbs," Ziva smirked. Tony winced._

_Jack laughed, "You sure you too aren't married, sir?"_

"_Yeah we're sure. Although, she pretty much does run my life." Tony joked again. Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed the door of the church open. _

"Things that we don't do know. Thinkin' 'bout the thinks we used to do." Tony said walking past her toward the elevator. Her eyes followed him till the doors of the elevator closed. She turned back to come face to face with Gibbs.

Ziva sucked in her breath, "Gibbs, I … we … I can explain."

Gibbs smacked her lightly on the back of the head. Ziva hung her head.

"Ziver," Gibbs said. Ziva looked up, "go after him."

Ziva went over to her desk, printed something, picked up her stuff and grabbed the papers from the printer and rushed to the elevator.

* * *

**Read and Review :] Please and thank you. **


End file.
